Ninth Circle
by Mezazra
Summary: The legendary phantom James Monroe is forced out of retirement leading him to a past he thought was buried as old enemies return. Naturally they end up wishing they hadn't since wherever James walks the Fury of the Nine circles of Hell follow.
1. Prologue part 1

**I don't know what kind of stuff people were expecting when I said i was mixing elements from both the Assassin's as in Assassin's Creed and John Wick but I never expected Wonder Woman to win the poll. You guys do know that I'm building an original world right? It has no precedence from either Marvel or DC. I'll pretty much only be using my ,keep that in mind, MY interpretation of Diana's personality for this story. With that in mind I already had in mind how i would incorporate any one of the females that could be chosen so here we are. It will be a while before you see Diana herself though.**

**With**** that in mind here is part one of this story's prologue. Part two of the prologue to come out later before we get to the main story. Any suggestions on a name for Peter and Diana's daughter? I'm stumped right now. Keep in mind his name for this story isn't actually Peter for this it is James Monroe.**

**I**** got the name from a character who is a legendary demon. Full sentence: The legendary demon James Monroe. In the story this was a guy who basically betrayed hell and started living amongst a kingdom of dragon type people. Well one of the kingdom's princes runs afoul of some demons and it's up to his friends to go rescue him. In the end the queen gets James to go into hell to go rescue the teens and the Prince. Here they find out this guy was so op that he could have taken over hell itself from Lucifer back when he lived there but he's unbelievably lazy so he decided rather than do that shit to leave. It's a good read anyway that's the backstory to the name.**

Richard and Mary Parker had many candidates to succeed them. They had over thrown Norman Osborn the Goblin King but tensions were still high in the lands. They had their son James, Benjamin, and Kaine to choose from. Additionally they had their daughters Jessica and Teresa. In the end they chose...

"What the hell's going on Kaine!?" James yelled as the two royal guards had their chain kunai's spiked through his arms. He was on his knees as the two guards used their spider strength to hold him back though James wasn't struggling.

"What's going on ,dear eldest, is that mother and father chose you as High King not Ben like we told you." Kaine replied with unrestricted sarcasm in his voice.

Ben walked up to James and crouched down so he could be eye level with the kneeling man. "I am truly sorry James but Kaine and I can't let you sit the thrown. You're too emotional in your decision making, quick to depression. Kaine gets too angry to quickly. I'm the only logical choice. Yeah I love the lab but at the same time I'm almost just as capable a warrior as you and Kaine plus I'm much more level headed when it comes to decisions.

Looking desperately around the room James could see his two former exes ,and his brothers' current girlfriends, Gwen and Felicia looking down on him not necessarily in a condescending way but also not in a way that they felt any sort of sympathy for him.

Next he looked at his very own fiance MJ. So far she hadn't made a move to help him. At first he thought she was too scared or too stunned to help him out. She would quickly dispell that illusion.

"MJ help me out here." His thinking was that with her abilities she could definitely take care of all the guards in the room and his younger brothers in no time.

James was stunned when MJ ran up to Kaine in order to hide her face in his chest as tears clearly welled in her face. But she still made no moves to release him. Timidly she peeked from Kaine's chest to look at her future husband kneeling on the ground.

"James I... I agree with them. You're not right for the throne and if something drastic isn't done your parents will force you on it even if you say no."

"Alright that's enough do it." Kaine ordered.

In response a kunai was launched through James's chest making him cry out in intense pain and MJ to hide in Kaine's chest again. He ended up losing the strength to stay staring at his so called family. He bowed his head unable to reach for his chest while still trying to clutch it.

"Hey Kaine maybe that's enough. He is our big brother after all. Despite all this I know you love him too or at least respect him."

Glancing at his older brother Kaine let out a tiny sneer. "We talked about this Ben. It's the only way for us to be sure Mom and Dad won't force him to ascend to the throne anyway. Only through this will we be able to keep the family clan calm."

Next the guards controlling the kunai's began forcing James to stand on his feet and another even louder wail of pain.

"Hey you promised you wouldn't kill him!" MJ screamed out at Kaine once she saw what the guards had done.

Before she could react Gwen and Felicia came up restraining and forcing her to the ground while looking on. Concern actually on their faces for once. They were told Kaine and Ben were doing this to force James to decline the throne. It made sense to them since James wouldn't want to be king anyway. The kunai's, well it would take at least that to stop the nations best warrior who was personally trained by the former King Norman. But this wasn't part of the plan they had been told.

"I'm not going to kill him so both of you calm down. But I am going to cut off his tongue and his eyes out." Upon hearing some protest from even among the guards and the girls as well as Ben, Kaine yelled out. "I know you guys aren't stupid enough to believe that if he told the King and Queen what happened here today the clan won't still call for him to be on the throne. Not to mention with his complete hypnosis ability he could escape from the guards while they would think he was still right here. We have to do this NOW!" His voice calling down a bit. "Especially since Ben and I are immune to his eyes as his siblings."

Walking up to James who still had his head bowed Kaine pulled out a dagger.

Raising his head up to Kaine James looked him right in his eyes with all the love the two had shared over the years passing between them. "Kaine please..."

It would be many months later for MJ to fully comprehend the consequences of that night as she watched her fiance lose his sight and his ability to speak.


	2. James Monroe

**This story has evolved from it's original premise and now uses elements from the Witcher series as well as Episode Ardyn of Final Fantasy 15. To be honest I'm using magic users from any and all media (excluding Harry Potter) but with my own twist to them. Major players are some original characters that I directly own and no you cannot use them. As well as famous sorcerers and gods and goddesses of magic.**

**First**** Selma: She is basically an ancient trans dimensional (think Dracula this just means there's at least a mention of her in every dimension) witch. She's so powerful that she's indistinguishable from Mana itself (source of all magic for this story) However as blatantly powerful in magic as she is she still has to follow the rules of magic like everyone else. She has green skin like the wicked witch of the West but I imagine her looking like Elodie Yung sooo...**

**Next is Lady Vanadis: For those more in the know on Nordic lore this can be considered another name for Freya (I'm seperating her from Frigga for this story so Frigga is Odin's wife while Freya is a former refugee of Asgard.) She's Goddess of magic. I mean what else do I need to say.**

**Empress**** Samara V. Han: She rules over one of the big super powers (countries) in this story. She is a nine tailed divine fox demon. Her magic affinity and ability makes her a threat to any other magic user but she also has divinity on her side. She's evolved past her fox demon form and now has a body of a "Divine human" which is another way of saying a god's physical body. Though she still keeps her tails out occasionally.**

**Doctor**** Doom. Needs no elaboration and rules Latveria.**

**Doctor**** Strange: I mean same as above.**

**Clea****: Current ruler of the dark dimension and formerly it's sorcerer supreme.**

**Spiral****: Sorcerer supreme of the place formerly known as the mojoverse.**

**Sarah**** Kerrigan: I mean it's literally the exact same version from the SSM timeline. The negative zone spans many dimensions and she just happens to know James an alternate dimensional Peter Parker.**

**Elizabeth**** Bathory: A Vampire goddess.**

**To**** clarify something Peter was born Peter Parker in this universe. However because he was betrayed her abandoned that name. He does this to such an extreme that even his memories replace Peter Parker to James Monroe.**

Richard and Mary Parker had many candidates to succeed them. They had over thrown Norman Osborn the Goblin King but tensions were still high in the lands. They had their sons James, Benjamin, and Kaine to choose from. Additionally they had their daughters Jessica and Teresa. In the end they chose...

"What the hell is going on Kaine!?" James yelled as the two royal guards had their chain kunais spiked through his arms. He was on his knees as the two guards used their spider strength to hold him back though James wasn't struggling.

"What's going on, dear eldest, is that mother and father chose you as High King not Ben like we told you." Kaine replied with unrestricted sarcasm in his voice.

Ben walked up to James and crouched down so he could be eye level with the kneeling man. "I am truly sorry James but Kaine and I can't let you sit the thrown. You're too emotional in your decision making, quick to depression. Kaine gets too angry too quickly. I'm the only logical choice. Yeah I love the lab but at the same time I'm almost just as capable a warrior as you and Kaine plus I'm much more level headed when it comes to decisions.

Looking desperately around the room James could see his two former exes, and his brothers' current girlfriends, Gwen and Felicia looking down on him. Not necessarily in a condescending way but also not in a way that they felt any sort of sympathy for him.

Next he looked at his very own fiance MJ. So far she hadn't made a move to help him. At first he thought she was too scared or too stunned to help him out. She would quickly dispell that illusion.

"MJ help me out here." His thinking was that with her abilities she could definitely take care of all the guards in the room and his younger brothers in no time.

James was stunned when MJ ran up to Kaine in order to hide her face in his chest as tears clearly welled in her eyes. But she still made no moves to release him. Timidly she peeked from Kaine's chest to look at her future husband kneeling on the ground.

"James I... I agree with them. You're not right for the throne and if something drastic isn't done your parents will force you on it even if you say no."

"Alright that's enough do it." Kaine ordered.

In response a kunai was launched through James's chest making him cry out in intense pain and MJ to hide in Kaine's chest again. He ended up losing the strength to stay staring at his so called family. He bowed his head unable to reach for his chest while still trying to clutch it.

"Hey Kaine maybe that's enough. He is our big brother after all. Despite all this I know you love him too or at least respect him."

Glancing at his older brother Kaine let out a tiny sneer. "We talked about this Ben. It's the only way for us to be sure Mom and Dad won't force him to ascend to the throne anyway. Only through this will we be able to keep the family clan calm."

Next the guards controlling the kunai's began forcing James to stand on his feet and another even louder wail of pain.

"Hey you promised you wouldn't kill him!" MJ screamed out at Kaine once she saw what the guards had done.

Before she could react Gwen and Felicia came up restraining and forcing her to the ground while looking on. Concern actually on their faces for once. They were told Kaine and Ben were doing this to force James to decline the throne. It made sense to them since James wouldn't want to be king anyway. The kunais, well it would take at least that to stop the nations best warrior who was personally trained by the former King Norman. But this wasn't part of the plan they had been told.

"I'm not going to kill him so both of you calm down. But I am going to cut off his tongue and his eyes out." Upon hearing some protest from even among the guards and the girls as well as Ben, Kaine yelled out. "I know you guys aren't stupid enough to believe that if he told the King and Queen what happened here today the clan won't still call for him to be on the throne. Not to mention with his complete hypnosis ability he could escape from the guards while they would think he was still right here. We have to do this NOW!" His voice calling down a bit. "Especially since Ben and I are immune to his eyes as his siblings."

Walking up to James who still had his head bowed Kaine pulled out a dagger.

Raising his head up to Kaine James looked him right in his eyes with all the love the two had shared over the years passing between them. "Kaine please..."

It would be many months later for MJ to fully comprehend the consequences of that night as she watched her fiance lose his sight and his ability to speak.

**(Two Thousand and Five Hundred years later)**

It was storming as the trio of ladies walked from their car to their current destination a castle that sat ominously amongst a forest landscape battered by the water from the heavens and shadowed by lightning. The castle was a modern one as it was more an estate than anything else, and the actual castle was an impressive skyscraper though it wasn't one of any impressive height.

"So remind me why we're coming here again?" An impressive and beautiful red head said as she followed her black haired friend who was leading the way.

"Since the Sorceror Supreme won't help us I decided to go over his head."

"She's talking about James Monroe. Though I didn't know he was considered above Dr. Strange's station. I must admit I don't really know all that much about him." A white haired girl added. She was in fact the youngest member of the trio.

"That makes two of us. Regardless we're almost at Castle Monroe." The red head added.

"Do you know it's other moniker Death's keep? Apparently any enemy that's entered here has never left alive."

"Stop gossiping! If you want to know about this place and it's master just ask me and stop speculating." The black haired spoke as she guided the group.

"Okay is it true that he's some sort of Magister consort?" The red head asked.

"What does that even mean?" The white haired one asked.

"It doesn't mean anything. It's a slang term among this country's scholars used to reference him. The reason is because he has one of every available masters degree in this country. Additionally he is the betrothed of this country's Queen Lenka for political purposes."

"Oh so he's just a fiance to the Queen in name only." The youngest figured out for herself.

"Actually no it's not quite that simple. He is considered the husband of the country's President. President Silver Sablinova that is.

It's a politically fueled move. It was done in one part as a move to keep Prime Minister and former Countess Katarina Karkov in check. The other is to keep both ladies from being pressured into marrying the Supreme Sovereign of Latveria. It's essentially announcing to the world that the Royal family and the Sablinovas will stand united against any threat." The woman clarified as she continued leading the way.

"Okay so I'm hearing that we're going to see a really smart guy that's not really all that special. I mean he doesn't hold any real power in the government apart from being a kind of royal lady's booty call. Why are the Queen and President willing to share him in wedlock?"

"He's actually the Chancellor here in Symkaria but it doesn't mean what it usually does in other places. You know the United States President? Chancellor Monroe essentially has all the same powers minus the control over the military. President Sablinova handles that. Chancellor Monroe has exclusive control over the court system and all but wrote the country's current Constitution additionally. You'd think Prime Minister Karkov has the most power though. She has total domination of the legislative branch."

"So to summarize President Sablinova controls the military branch. At the same time Chancellor Monroe is the judiciary and executive branch leader. And Prime Minister Karkov is the legislative branch. So I guess the Queen is just a figurehead?"

"Actually no. She has full power over the government. What she says is law. Though with the country generally being so well managed she generally relegates herself to foreign affairs only. On top of that the country has a Supreme Court. So Chancellor Monroe is usually at home these days. He barely needs to function as an executive leader. If he's not there he's traveling with the Queen. Additionally he's Chancellor et Viceroy. That basically means if something happens to the Queen he gains all her powers under the title Viceroy. It is an emergency use only sort of thing. They haven't had a need for him in close to two hundred years though."

"Damn! How old is he?" The youngest exclaimed.

"According to my sources he's slightly over 2500 years."

"Wait we're all over 800 years. How is it none of us have heard of him before 500 years ago?" The red head finally cut in having listened intently to the mother and daughter's back and forth.

"That's something even I don't know. It's something of a national secret here. What I do know is that Monroe has an intense hatred of the Aranean Empire. Beside that he owns the world's largest library with books dating back to well before Christ himself. And I think I've come up with some information that I think he'd like to hear. I'm gambling that his library will have information on our mutual problem." As she finished speaking the group finally managed to end up in from of the gate leading to the castle/skyscraper.

The lead woman pressed on a nearby intercom as she tried to shield herself from the rain.

"What's your purpose here?" A voice asked.

"We have some information we think Chancellor Monroe will find interest in. My name-"

But before she could finish a buzz could be heared as the large metal gate opened up.

"Come through. Someone will be out to greet you shortly." The voice said.

At that the red head spoke up. "Wait that's it? Not even gonna ask us our names? Not suspicious of us at all? Don't even have guards posted outside the gate. What if we came here with I'll intent."

"What would be the point? Sentries are used to protect life. But what's the point of guarding someone who is genuinely immortal?! Besides I'd feel a great swell of pity for any poor soul coming to this castle with, as you put it, -ill intent-." The voice said. When it finished the intercom indicated the voice had left. The red head frowned as she looked up to the mother and daughter pair with her. "What's that all about? Awfully overconfident isn't he?"

A portal opened near them and three sorceresses walked up the the trio. A familiar voice spoke to them before any of the first trio could react.

"It's not overconfidence when you can back up everything you say."

Turning to see the newcomers the black haired woman spoke first. "Oh my God Zatanna what are you doing here." She then pulled the woman into a well meaning embrace.

The red head spoke next "Frigilla and Sile too! What's going on?"

"Every so often Chancellor Monroe invites magic users to his home. It's a sort of stress free zone." Zatanna informed.

"You saying it's a sorcerer orgy?" The white haired girl asked.

"No! Well you can have sex here if you want." Sile added.

"Yeah it's not like he gives a shit." Frigilla muttered.

"Listen it would be better to let him explain things inside. I really don't feel like getting my hair wet." Zatanna inserted.

With that she turned around and the gate opened automatically. Zatanna led the group to the front door nearby. Once in the hallway the ladies were treated to the sights of decadence in their capital form. From expensive paintings to black marble floors and mahogany walls. Greco-Roman pillars adorned the building. Despite all the expenses the building still had a homey vibe to it.

The ladies dove deeper into the castle/skyscraper before they came upon the party floor as Zatanna called it. Apparently today was a day that Mr. Monroe was celebrating. Still for the place to not be holding an orgy there was an extreme amount of intercourse taking place.

"Is that a Lamia making out with a succubus?" The white haired girl pointed out as they were passing a particular nightclubbish room. In the corner of the room there was a nude serpentine figure wrapped around another figure that had two horns adorning her head and black feather wings coming from her lower back.

"That's Lamia as in the actual lady cursed by Hera. I think the other one name is Albedo. All I know is she's a representative of the Sorcerer kingdom here. Her boss Ainz sent her."

With that they continued on for some time until they came into a particular room where a sight none of them imagined tonight would greet them.

Not only was Chancellor Monroe in front of them with his back facing them. They were also able to see Queen Lenka as well as President Sablinova. Even Prime Minister Karkov was in the room. Though the white haired girl was only able to identify each by their descriptions.

The point being made is that these ladies wanted to meet Chancellor Monroe and instead got to meet all the heads of Symkarian state.

At first the group was stunned. The black haired girl was at a loss. All she wanted to do was plead her case to Chancellor Monroe but now she might even be able to gain sympathy from the Queen and President as well. That was much more than she had hoped for. Still the first to speak was Chancellor Monroe.

He took a deep breath at first smelling the air. "Lilac and gooseberries. If I'm not mistaken that is the sent of famed sorceress Yennefer." He then turned around facing the six. "And red hair. Ah you must be very Triss Merigold."

The man then turned to the white haired girl. "White hair? And you reek of the time and space gems! Lady of time and space indeed! You my dear need no introduction. Your reputation, Ms. Ciri, precedes you. It is a pleasure to meet all of your acquaintances." When he finished he kissed each woman on their right hands.

"I met Geralt once. During one my time hops. I rather liked him. So what can I do you?"


End file.
